


A Lost Soul

by ShellsMind



Series: The Pharaoh and the Archeologist [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ancient magic, Angst, Archeologist!Shiro, Forgotten Memories, M/M, Pharaoh!Keith, Public Execution, will add more as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellsMind/pseuds/ShellsMind
Summary: What happenes to a Pharaoh's Soul when his name has not been spoken in eons? His travel cut too short to even begin his journey in the afterlife to re-join his mother, father, lover and to take his place amongst the Gods.Lost in the dark in just a matter of days, Keith panics to try and find his way. Having witnessed his childhood friends be murdered, or anyone who would speak his name to help him embark on his journey in the after life.Pharaoh Keith starts to lose his memories of who he was and how he ended up where he is now. He just know's he is dead, shrouded in darkness and not knowing why, and that his name is Keith... But even that, starts to slowly fade away from his mind.





	A Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I am happy to have a new Sheith AU to work on! Though I am working on like... 7 all together but at different times... anyway! this is my first series! it will be a mini series. But I ask that you be patient with me. Because of the other AU's I am working on and trying to keep up with, I will be slower and I will not have a set day or time to post an update.
> 
> And, as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Above all, I truly hope you guys enjoy this mini series, that will at some point... kind of descreatly tie into another mini series I had originally planned first.
> 
> ~Shells

 

  
  


What felt like only seconds of the dull ache and trying to remember what happened to himself, he soon realized his body had been put in his sarcophagus. The process already done. He couldn’t believe it. A process that took days was done. Or time just flowed differently now that he was dead? Was that possible? Did time really flow differently in the realm of the dead? It made him shiver.

 

It happened so fast, he wasn’t even sure what is was. But he knew one thing was for certain. He was dead and he had died alone. He remembered he had watched his loyal priests take his body to be prepared for mummification and to be sealed into his tomb. He could have sworn that was only hours ago. But the proof is right there in front of him, the process done. There were whispers of his sudden passing, those loyal to him wanting to know what happened. He did too. He himself didn’t even know how he had died so suddenly and it disturbed him greatly. He tried to think back on it, think back to what he remembered. A dull ache made itself known in his stomach as he puts his hand over his abdomen. Looking down he sees nothing, no puncture wounds or anything that would indicate where this dull ache was coming from.

 

Keith stayed with his priests the entire time. The sarcophagus being loaded up and soon being taken to the final resting place,  _ His _ final resting place. The process was slow as those loyal had followed to the tomb… his tomb. It was still hard for Keith to wrap his head around that he was dead. The ache in his abdomen still there, but not as strong if he didn’t pay much mind to it. When he got closer to the tomb, his protection amulets and weapons started to appear on his ghostly body. His curved sword appearing in his right hand as he clutched it tightly, remembering what his father and the priests had told him of the journey to come. He gulped, soon realizing that his tomb was closing and he stayed where he was, taking everything in, his precious belongings, but then looked to the sarcophagus that he was placed next to. It was his lover,  his lifelong friend taken from him too soon in life but he knew one day he would be reunited with him again, and his family.

 

The thought was welcoming, the first pleasant one since he woke up in this plane. Imagining the embrace he would get again and a chance to be reincarnated together if the chance was to come. If not, he would be more than happy to stay in the after life with his loved ones. Soon it was dark and it took Keith a minute to understand he could leave, he was not bound to these solid walls, but had to stay on his toes, already. He heard stories about the demons lurking in the dark, trying to keep those wandering from reaching the sun. He couldn’t let any demon have that satisfaction for he knew his family was watching him, his lover, the Gods themselves to see how well he would fair on his journey to get to the final resting place, paradise.

 

They came at him fast, as if they could smell him. Before he could even leave his tomb, he had to fight off a small handful of demons. They were low class, but for a new soul, it was difficult enough. Keith quickly got the hang of it though. When he finally made it to the door that was sealed, he heard chisling. 

 

_ Odd...  _

 

He thought, phasing through the sealed door. No one was around but one sole slave, chisling his name away. Keith frowned at this act, moving to see if he could stop the slave but his hand passing through the male’s shoulder. He frowned deeply as he just watched, his name fully scratched out. He stayed there a few minutes after the slave left, wondering why such an act would be made in the first place and just as his tomb had been closed.

 

When the sun was starting to set, Keith made his way back to the palace, hearing his people say his name in a blessing, smiling as the act made him feel stronger somehow. He wasn’t entirely sure how that worked, but he remembered stories his father or the priests would tell him how it was necessary for a pharaoh’s soul to continue on. When he finally made it to his throne room, he frowned at the person sitting on the throne now. Sendak. A rather tall man, rare for his height. A scar going down over his left eye, leaving him blind in that eye, but a battle scar worth showing. His skin tone a bit darker but smooth with care.

 

The slave from earlier made his way up to the throne, stopping at the respectable distance as he bowed deeply.

 

“Pharaoh, his name has been chiseled off the tomb as you commanded.”

 

Sendak smirked sinicaly.

 

“Perfect. I will give the people and his loyal servants two more days to mourn his passing, but after that, the mace comes down.”

 

The slave gave a nod of his head, soon being dismissed. Keith was perplexed. An unsettling feeling settled in his stomach. What was going to happen after two days? Why was Sendak on the throne? And why would he act in such a strange way? All those questions ran through Keith’s head before he finally realized that he had no time to really think about this, or follow Sendak to see what would happen. This was not his place anymore. He had a journey to take, his final act as Pharaoh. But was allowed one last walk through of the palace, the place he knew and grew up in. His home. To see his priests and servants one last time. Some were close friends but Keith was a well loved ruler by all. His reign would be one to be talked of for eons. Wars were rare but always won, his people treated fairly but firmly. Law was rarely broken. The slaves even adored him and his fair rules of labor and rest. Keith was much like his father and mother. Not like most past Pharaoh’s through time. Keith’s father was just as fair and had a beautiful wife. But their time was short once Keith was brought into the world. His mother died of a bad fever when he was two and his father passing from a battle wound that got badly infected when he was nine. But he knew he was well loved from both his parents. All the memories of his time here, the priests and servants having helped raise him to the young man he is… was…

 

Keith took his time wandering the halls and the rooms he knew so well. He would find a couple servants here and there crying. It hurt him to see them so sad. Some whispered it was too soon. He should have lived much longer. It never really occurred to Keith until now, but… how did he die? He didn’t really know and it bothered him. When he came to the small enclosed area with water where his friends would hang out, they were all there, just as sad, or they even seemed angry, a notion Keith hadn’t felt that much yet. They knew something was wrong with the situation. They knew the Pharaoh was healthy and had no sign of an illness to make him leave the world of the living so soon. Keith could only watch helplessly as they bickered and fussed over different possibilities until Allura, one of the nobles spoke up.

 

“Enough of this! Keith would not have wanted us arguing like this! Especially on a day so full of grief! Now, I, as well as you all know this is not right. Keith’s passing was too sudden. We know he was not ill, we know he was not injured, but we have no proof. Whatever proof there might have been, was cleaned up when the servants found his body that morning…”

 

She fell silent for a moment, taking a moment for a few breaths and to get her emotions under control.

 

“All we can do now… in honor of him is to speak his name every day… so that his journey to paradise will be safe and he is to finally be reunited with his loved ones once again.”

 

A tear ended up escaping Allura’s eyes as the other three had fallen silent, but nodded in agreement. That was the least they could do. Keith wished he could just give them all a hug, or tell them that he is fine, but couldn’t. He ended up staying with them as they started talking of their childhood days, rough housing in the palace, Keith getting in trouble a few times. But most of the time, Keith had covered their backs. Taking the blame when they were truly in the wrong and not him. Another silence fell amongst them. Keith smiled sadly, but stayed until they finally went home before continuing on to walk through the rest of the palace.

 

The sun was starting the rise by the time he had finished his rounds. The palace was still in one piece, his slaves were still being well taken care of as was his soldiers. He felt ready to leave now, to start his final journey. He watched the sunrise one last time, smiling at the fond memories that came with it.

 

_ “I’m ready.”  _

 

He said softly to himself, closing his eyes and imagined the feeling of the sun on his skin and body one last time. When he opened his eyes again, he was someplace different all together. It wasn’t light, but it wasn’t dark either. He gripped his sword and started to walk. He still felt strong from the daily prayers and his name being spoken. Fighting off demons and accepting the challenges that were to come. Smiling at the thought of his lover and parents watching him make his way to be reunited again. The end result was nothing but happiness and he was so ready for it. There was no room for doubts or theories now. With that in mind and the drive to get there as quickly as possible, he took his first step and his journey finally begun.

 

=

 

The change was quick and unexpected. Sendak had quickly taken the role of Pharaoh, and anyone who tried to overrule him was killed on the spot. Keith’s name was all but scratched out of every wall, tablet and painting everywhere. The shock was horrific as some of the people and slaves were starting to cause a scene. It was their beloved pharaoh, not long gone! Never had such ill behavior shaken the land, the honor of the deceased being ignored to such an extend. Almost everyone was appalled by the act of scratching the name of a pharaoh off the walls. The rules were changing fast, and Keith’s statues were being torn down. Shattering or breaking into large pieces once they had hit the ground. Nothing remained. Even the broken pieces were being reused to build new statues of Sendak and to start on his own tomb for when he passed.

 

Anyone who objected to these measures was killed right there. Others watched in horror. Keith’s loyal priests were killed in public the next day after refusing Sendak full loyalty. They refused to follow Sendak’s ruling. Even some of Keith’s loyal servants refused to follow this new barbarian’s rule, the end result was death in public. No one had expected this utter brutal turn of events, the disruption of the peace Keith and his father before him had established. No one would’ve thought this possible. Furthermore, the question was raised of why Sendak was the new Pharaoh. If anything Allura was expected to take rule, to lead the people since there was no next heir to the throne. Her ruling would have been just as peaceful, but Sendak was ruthless, grabbing for the throne quicker than anyone could fathom.

 

One of the new rules was to never speak Keith’s name again. There were whispers and everyone was upset about it. But when someone shouted Pharaoh Keith, that person was immediately killed on the spot. No trial, no escape. Allura tried to get sense into Sendak, demanding answers for his ridiculousness and the rules that made no sense. But she never got any response. She was so agitated she had gone to the palace and shouted Pharaoh Keith’s name, standing atop the stairs to the entrance of the palace. Sendak stopped in his step, turning to glare at Allura. 

 

Keith had stopped in the middle of his journey, panting heavily after another fight, and another mind boggling riddle he had to answer, but managed to pass. He had heard his parents and his lover cheering him on, saying encouraging whispers he couldn’t hear yet but just to hear the tone of their voices gave him hope. Even the Gods would send approving energy. But hearing his name yelled in desperation from no other than Allura, he had stopped. He looked back at everything behind him, already so far away. His lighting was a soft dusted pink. He was urged to go forward but he couldn’t. Something was awfully wrong. 

 

_ “I’m sorry… I have to see what is going on.”  _

 

He said to the air. Quickly, he ran, backtracking to where he heard the echo of Allura’s voice. He found his strength was not as good as when he started out, which he found odd, but he kept going, running until he appeared back at the palace. What he saw, was devastation. He quickly looked around to see Allura falling to the ground in a bloody mess. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all screaming at Allura.

 

Keith ran over to her crumbled body on the top of the steps to the palace.

 

_ “Allura…”  _

 

Allura softly gasped, looking at Keith for the first time in days. She knew then that she must be close to death to see her childhood friend, her Pharaoh and in a way little brother. Her eyes were sad, pained.

 

“Keith…”

 

She said barely above a whisper, blood trailing out of her mouth as she weakly reached up to touch his face.

 

“Stay strong…”

 

Her hand phases right through him. Keith was too shocked by this. He quickly looked around when he heard Sendak laughing. A rage over came Keith, his hands clenched into fists as he felt warmth start to gather, magic he hadn’t used in years as he charged Sendak, trying to land a punch to his smug face with red trails of energy, but all he did was fall right through. It had been a long time since he felt this rage, but to not be able to do anything, he felt useless. He watched as the rest of his friends were harshly grabbed and their hands bound from behind. Everyone present seemed too afraid to help, huddling together. Keith ran to his friends as they screamed for Allura and him. The tears falling as one by one, they were killed in front of an audience.

 

_ “NO!”  _

 

He screamed. Watching in horror as the blood poured from his childhood friends.

 

“Anyone… and I mean ANYONE who speaks of Keith again, will be killed on the spot, just like this lot.”

 

Sendak roared over the hushed crowd. The people and slaves just stepped back, now fearing for their lives. Watching their new ruler, their new Pharaoh taking lead. All Keith could do was watch, crying and asking the Gods for help, anything. But nothing came. He faintly could hear his lover call his name, the same for his parents. But he also could feel the rage and anger from the Gods of the disgrace he had received in his passing. No pharaoh had earned this type of treatment. What was the cause of this? Did he treat someone badly? Should he have ruled differently? Keith found no answers.

 

After that day, no one spoke his name. Not even a whisper. Whoever slipped up vanished as promised. All Keith could do was watch his people be scared for their lives, scared to whisper his name, scared to live. But with no one whispering, or saying his name anymore, Keith steadily became weaker. He couldn’t continue his journey to paradise. He faintly heard his lover, his parents trying to encourage him to continue on, but they knew he couldn’t, even their voices became distant. He was losing strength fast and couldn’t even walk back to the path he had left. All Keith could do was watch. Watch his people be worked to death, watch them starve, watch them be rapped then killed. It sickened him, saddened him, yet he could do nothing.

 

=

 

His breathing came in short gasps, his legs wobbled when he fell to his knees. It had been five years since anyone had spoken his name. Five years of everything slipping through his hands, the voices of his loved ones long gone. The new generation of children were being raised without knowing who Keith was. A great pharaoh who had brought peace, but ruled fairly, yet sternly. They wouldn’t know the calm feeling of living. All they knew was fear, greed, and how to fend for themselves.

 

When Keith was starting to forget who he was, he hurried to his tomb that told of his rule, the peace he brought, the wars he and his lover had won together, even if for a time until he had to do it alone. Keith looked slowly as he walked around his tomb. Even though everything was dark, he could see the writings on the wall still, his treasured belongings, his two pet cats mummified with him and his lover. He walked over to his lover’s sarcophagus, gently putting a hand to the side of the face.

 

_ “I’m so sorry Kurorion… I guess I won’t be seeing you like I had planned… I miss you so much Kuro. I could really use your words of encouragement, your loving arms around me to calm me down when upset…”  _

 

Keith took in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. Everything was just too much, and he was scared. Scared of starting to lose his memories when he knew he wasn’t supposed to. Scared of never being able to be reunited with Kuro or his family again. Scared of what would happen to him now… what happened to a Pharaoh’s Soul when everything is taken from him? He didn’t know, and that terrified him more than anything.

 

_ “I’m scared Kuro… I am too weak to continue the journey. I… I don’t know if I will be able to see you again… or anyone…”  _

 

Silver tears were running down Keith’s cheeks as he stopped talking. He couldn’t continue to speak as his emotions took over. With another shaky breath, he started walking around once more, reading everything again.

 

As the years passed, Keith began to forget. First, that he was a Pharaoh, even more, the Pharaoh of the stories on the sarcophagus which he liked. He didn’t know how he came to be in this tomb, and wondered who the two people were in their sarcophagus. He had a feeling he should have known, but couldn’t place who.

 

Then he forgot how to read the hieroglyphs and his world became shrouded in darkness. His amulets and sword disappeared as well. He didn’t understand what was going on. What happened to the walls around him? What happened to the beautiful objects that belonged to two people? What happened to the strange but beautiful drawings on the walls?

 

A mist started to roll in, making him shiver slightly. He didn’t hear anything, he couldn’t hear anyone. But something popped up in his mind.

 

_ Stay strong. _

 

He remembered those words. From where he didn’t know. He had a feeling they were from someone dear to him.

 

_ Stay strong. _

 

A faint smile graced his lips as he stood in the darkness, the mist rolling around his feet and legs. He tried to remember where he heard those words before but he couldn’t. All that he could  remember was his name.

 

His name was Keith.

 

=

 

All he knew was darkness, and mist. He would sometimes wander around a little, but then forget why he would do so in the first place. He felt lost, alone, but he didn’t understand why. Why did he feel an ache in his chest? Why did he feel something was robbed of him? Who was he other than just Keith? Was Keith really his name? He didn’t know. It was frustrating not knowing why he couldn’t remember anything anymore. But he still remembered those words.

 

_ Stay strong.  _

 

But why? Stay strong for what? Keith looked at his hands then his clothes. He finally sat down in the spot he had been standing in since forever. It felt good to sit. How long had he been standing? He didn’t know. His brow would furrow as he tried to think, of anything, but nothing would come to mind. Just blank, a fog in his mind and he didn’t know why. The mist had made its way into his mind, clouding everything, not leaving a single memory for him to grasp, to hold on to. 

 

He then blinked, looking around his surroundings. He felt like he just forgot the last thing that was keeping him together. Keeping him who he was.

 

What was his name again? Where was he? Why was it dark and mist all around?

 

He took in a shaky breath, panic starting to set in his bones. He couldn’t remember his name anymore. Why couldn’t he remember his name?

 

Off in the distance Keith heard the sound of something falling and crumbling away. A faint light reaching his eyes.

 

“We found it!”

 

He heard a cheerful voice say. With curiosity setting in, Keith slowly made his way towards the light, towards the sound of voices that rang familiar yet foreign. When he finally got close enough, he stopped, seeing the most beautiful man walk into the broken in door way.

 

“Good job you guys! We found the lost tomb!”

 

That voice was so familiar! Those eyes, that smile, the body. Who was he and why was he so familiar? The fog that had been surrounding him started to slowly recede.

 

Keith walked closer, but stayed hidden as he watched these strange people enter the tomb. He didn’t remember being in one, but he didn’t remember anything anymore at this point. So, he stayed quiet, and followed the tall, finely fit man with a grin that could melt his heart.

 

“Shiro! I found something!”

 

Came a more feminine voice from further in the tomb. He followed behind the one called Shiro as they walk into a room with beautiful pictures he couldn’t understand and the two sarcophagus’ catching his eyes.

 

“You guys… this is a tomb of a pharaoh.”

 

The one named Shiro said softly, aw-struck with his find as he slowly moved about.

 

“But which pharaoh? I thought they were all found.”

 

Shiro shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure Pidge, but we will find out soon. We will have to document everything and take pictures. Tell Hunk what we found.”

 

Pidge gave a nod of her head and hurried out. Shiro looked around the main room. This place felt strangely familiar to him. He couldn’t understand why. He took another step closer to the sarcophagus and just stared for a minute before finally letting out a soft breath.

 

“I found you…”

 

Shiro didn’t know why those words came to mind, but they seemed right to say out loud.


End file.
